As Green and Blue Collide-The Mentalist
by Bethy1416
Summary: Lisbon prepares herself for her recently accepted job in Austin. However, when a guy she likes isn't happy about her choice, they end the relationship there. But when she arrives in Texas, Jane's changed, and her new apartment provides a quiet place for them to do as they please... Rated M following guidelines. Adult themes suggested.


A/N: So this turned out to be longer than I'd planned. But trust me when I say there is a lot of jisbon at the end! I hope you all like it! I wrote this a while back at about the Christmas time when the idea of Lisbon having a boyfriend was first mentioned, so this was how I kind of wanted it to go! However I've messed around with the time it all happens and some extra stuff. I've tried to make it vaguely realistic... I just hope you like it!

**_WARNING_**_: Some mature content and bad language._

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_If I owned The Mentalist, I'd have probably made this happen a long time ago! _

Lisbon stands in the middle of her living room with boxes pushed to the walls. Her brain is working overtime and her heart has this incessant flame of annoyance radiating frustration. She can't see why he doesn't understand...  
"Please?.." She says desperately.  
"Look, Teresa... It's too early for me to be moving around the country for you..."  
"Too early?" She raises her eyebrows incredulously with her hands sitting on her hips. "That's your excuse this time? What was it yesterday? Uh... Oh yeah, you had to stay to look after your mom and dad. Oh, and the day before was that you 'probably wouldn't find work again,'" she reminds him, completely pissed off now. "And today you say it's too early. It's been eight months!"  
She understands some might say that it is too soon. But not in their case...  
"I'm sorry Teresa-"  
"No you're not!"  
"We're not even _living_ together!" He shouts back. She lowers her head at his sudden outburst and watches her fingers fiddle with an elastic band.  
"Fine..." She mutters. "Look after yourself." Her eyes dart up from her bowed head as he watches his girlfriend, or soon to be ex-girlfriend, his expression of helplessness and desperation.  
"No... Teresa, don't be like that..."  
"What do you want from me Joe?!" She asks, her voice echoing around the silent and fairly empty room.  
"For you to stay..."  
"You know I can't do that."  
"Why? What's there that you so desperately want? What's there that isn't here?!"  
Jane... She thinks. Jane...  
"A well paid job that gives me my life back!"  
"Wow, well. Thanks Teresa."  
"No... I didn't mean it like that," she murmurs as she shuts her eyes. When she opens them again he's walking towards her.  
"Please stay... Listen, I-I'll make dinner tonight and we can talk about... Living arrangements!"  
Her eyes light up at the hint that he's coming round to the idea.  
"You mean... You'll consider Texas?.."  
"... Uh-no... I was referring to Washington."  
She shakes her head in disbelief. "I'm going to Texas, Joe. I'm sorry, my mind's made up."  
"So there's no going back..." He confirms.  
She nods and watches as he mentally admits defeat. "I'm sorry," she adds.  
"You're a strong woman," he states. "You know what you want, and you don't give up."  
"Yeah... I have my mother to thank for that," she smiles shakily. He sighs a saddened chuckle.  
"Well... Could you at least give me a call if you ever decide to come back?.."  
She knows there's no coming back. Not in a week, or a year, probably never again in the rest of, what could be, a grey, miserable life. Washington had provided her with nothing. It was even more dull than she was. But she decides it's the least she can do in the circumstance...  
"Sure," she replies, offering a small smile. He returns her response with a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of her shoulders.  
"Good luck Teresa," he whispers. He walks out of the apartment leaving her stood silently alone. She refuses to satisfy her mind by thinking about what had just happened and making sense of it all, as it would only result in an abundance of self pity and tears. She was independent again in this big world.  
She decides to continue with what she had originally planned and goes to her landline phone, dialling in the number of the cell the FBI had issued Jane. When he picks up, the flicker of annoyance that's left in her is extinguished and she knows what she's about to do over the next couple of days is the best thing she _can_ do.  
"Ahoy," he answers.  
"Uh, hello," she smiles. She enjoys his endless surprises of humour.  
"Did you know the term 'ahoy' was the greeting Alexander Bell had originally intended for the telephone to be answered with?"  
"No, I didn't."  
"Well you do now! Anyway, how can I help you on this fine, beautiful afternoon."  
Yeah, 'fine'. Of course it was a 'fine' and 'beautiful' afternoon.  
"Where am I supposed to go when I land in Austin tomorrow?"  
"Well, I shall be a familiar, smiling face to greet you!"  
"You're coming to the airport?"  
"Of course."  
"Okay," she says, not at all phased or put off by this idea. "You can learn the ways of the land then before I arrive, and inform me about the rules."  
"Meh, all that can fall into place," he casually says.  
She becomes deadly serious then, which reminds him of the times when she was Boss... "No, you're going to warn me before I mess up," she orders.  
"You'll be okay, you won't mess anything up!"  
"Seriously Jane. Find out some ground rules."  
"Okay, okay..." He replies reluctantly. "But I'm sure they'll tell you all of that in their 'Welcome' briefing."  
"I don't care. I have to keep this job."  
He considers her reasons for this. Why would she want to keep the job? He takes her tone of voice and current lifestyle into account.  
"Not wanting to go back there, huh?" He asks, referring to Washington.  
"Not particularly, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you'll find some things out that you need to warn me of."  
"Yes, of course I will Lisbon- Why don't you want to go back?" His curiosity eats him up, even though he knows she'll get annoyed.  
"I don't fancy being a sheriff where my biggest catastrophe is having to figure out what staples I need to get the junior agent trainee to order in."  
He still doesn't completely believe this easily constructed lie, even though it is part of the truth. But not the whole truth...  
"As you wish, Lisbon."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She questions, the vexation rising in her stomach.  
"Nothing at all..."  
"I have to continue packing. Good bye," she practically hisses down the phone and hangs up. Why is nobody understanding her?  
She takes the bottle of antibacterial cleaner and sprays some onto the kitchen counters, then scrubs at it with a cloth, probably using more force than she needs to. When she's finished those she heads into the living room and repeats the process on the mantlepiece. Once all of her anger and sadness is released and spent on cleaning, what was, a dusty surface she drops the bottle and rag onto the coffee table and collapses onto the cream couch. She sits there, slouched, with her head resting on the back cushion and her hands placed either side of her legs. She's fed up, irritated and feels that nothing's going right today. She's messed everything up, or so she believes. She's turned away the two men that she cares for and they only wanted what they thought was best for her, both with good intent. She's leaving behind Grace and Wayne, not to mention their two children who Lisbon had found a soft spot for. She's not sure whether she's going to miss dear old Henry, but nevertheless he's one of very few that have willingly befriended her. As she gazes at the sealed cardboard boxes opposite her, her eyes gradually become blurred pools of green and she wants nothing more than to just cry it all away. All her emotion, her current predicament, Jane, the FBI... She's used to having chaos at every turn, that's part of what she signed on for when she became an officer of the law, but drama in her personal life had always remained absent through adulthood. There was never 'a guy', there was never a family to look after and provide for, she kept herself healthy, so never any sudden illness. And now, it all comes as a tsunami and she feels her head's only just bobbing above the surface.  
The next day she's stirred from her sleep at the crash of doors opening outside her bedroom window. When she registers what's going on she flies out of bed, grabs the clothes she'd left on her floor for today and quickly dresses. Just as she's doing up the button on her jeans there's a knock at the door so she quickly waddles across her apartment, still fiddling with the button and stops at the front door. She flings it open, discreetly still wrestling with the stubborn fasten and her eyes widen when she notices it's not the removal men.  
"Joe?.." She whispers, completely confused.  
"I left my toothbrush here."  
The two removal men begin thudding up the stairs, chattering loudly.  
"Go, get it!" She instructs as she worries about how presentable she looks and whether last minute packing was done. She hurries into the kitchen, leaving the front door wide open for him to come in and packs a remaining mug into the open box on the countertop. She'd stupidly assumed that she'd wake up earlier than she did today and would have time for leisurely activities like having breakfast and cleaning her teeth.  
"Ms Lisbon?" One of the removal men shouts into the apartment.  
"Yes yes, come in!" She replies, popping her head around the corner whilst quickly sealing the box. She then swiftly goes to greet them as Joe waves his toothbrush in his hand and shuffles past them to leave.  
"Hi, sorry," she chuckles, slightly out of breath. "I'm Teresa," she offers them her hand which they each shake.  
"I'm Paul," the tubbier man says when he grips onto her hand.  
"Hello, I'm Jake," the other smiles, revealing a nice set of teeth except for one slightly crooked one at the bottom.  
"I still have a few bits to pack, but they're only small, so we can start with the big furniture first?"  
"That's usually the way it's done," Paul grins, happy with the easy plan.  
"Okay, great! Do you mind if I quickly go and finish then?" She asks, pointing her thumb behind her.  
"No, not at all! We should be alright out here!"  
"Okay, thank you," she quickly walks off, looking back once to see them place their flasks on the kitchen worktop.

Jane looks blankly around the small office. He's not a hundred percent sure whether Lisbon will be satisfied with the bureau's lacking efforts. Or the new arrangements of desks and partnerships for that matter, which the FBI have considered far too much, overcompensating for the little thought they'd put into her new office. There's a desk set up with a computer, a filing rack and a phone, on the right side of the room, so that the owner can witness the happenings and the people leaving and entering their little space. There's an identical desk set up at the far end of the room, opposite the door, however it's placed against a wall so the person occupying that desk has their back to everything and everyone. Although Jane does like one aspect of the new office... A black leather couch directly facing Lisbon's desk. It looks comfy and padded, although nowhere near as homely as his old couch had been back at the CBI. There are horizontal blinds lining the only wall of windows which also holds the door and there's a single window at the back of the room, just above the spare desk. There's some form of tall, leafed plant placed beside the couch adding a touch of neutral and in a way, cleanliness to the room. It'll do. He can only be grateful for having a get away haven where that annoying technical guy can't irk him. Once he's done surveying the office and bullpen he analyses and watches everyone. The newer, younger agents address the senior ones as "Sir"or "Ma'am" and there is absolutely no fun in the atmosphere. It's like having an army of Chos all in one room. When he glances at his watch, one that had been absent on his wrist for some time, he swings his jacket over one shoulder and leaves the headquarters. Outside are his, what he likes to call, 'babysitters'. If he leaves the FBI alone, they have to accompany him everywhere. Although it does mean he gets chauffeured around. When they climb into the black SUV Agent Jenson starts the vehicle.  
"To the airport!" Jane commands with a smirk. Jenson turns back to most probably glare at his passenger through his sunglasses, although Jane can't quite make out whether he does or not.  
"Why?" He bellows, Agent Todd now also turning to look at Jane sat beside him.  
"I've been approved to meet Agent Lisbon off of her plane."  
The two officers look at each other and give a subtle nod, and then the journey begins.

Lisbon takes her suitcase from the luggage carousel and wheels it through the various stages of the airport. She clears through security and is on her way quicker than she'd thought. As she walks through the food court a certain head of dirty blonde curls comes bobbing through the crowd to meet her.  
"Hello!" He greets, smiling and stopping before her.  
"Hi! How've you been?"  
"Bien. Yourself?"  
She thinks about her life the last couple of weeks since she accepted the job offer.  
"I'm fine."  
"Good, listen. Don't look now but my babysitters are stood by the entrance of the fast food place."  
She nods and continues to scan over his face, not liking the feeling of being watched.  
"Babysitters?" She asks, wanting to laugh at his misfortune of having to be looked after.  
"I should hopefully be able to shake them off soon."  
"Jane, I don't like where this is going..."  
"Nothing to worry about, it'll all be legal because we're federal agents now," he mocks. "Oh, and uh... A few observations I've noticed, you should probably reply to the senior agents with Sir or Ma'am."  
"Like you do, you mean," she smirks, knowing the answer to this. He gives her a cheeky look as if to say 'don't try to be smart with me'.  
"Right, let's go," he says, picking up her suitcase handle and wheeling it in the direction of the exit, leaving her to carry her hand luggage. At the sign of movement both of the 'Babysitters' follow in the direction the two were heading. They didn't mind him going where he pleased, so long as it wasn't on a plane back to the turf where the FBI couldn't have jurisdiction over him.  
When they arrive back at the Austin FBI headquarters, Fischer and Abbot give them a briefing about the lay of the land and the way things worked around there. Both Jane and Lisbon were left trying to scrabble in all the information and tuck it into their memory, it was all so different to how the CBI had done it. Everything had to run like clockwork. Once that overwhelming talk was over, Fischer had suggested that they get used to the building layout and the set up of the FBI's computer system. Jane felt nothing for the second idea, he'd never needed to use a computer with fancy programming, and he was pretty sure he'd never need to. If he needed to know something general he'd search through books, if something more specific to a victim or suspect, he'd use their files, provided mainly for the collection of information that could be referred to. Besides, if he should find himself in a situation where a computer is necessary, he'll get Lisbon's technical ways on it, like usual.  
When they walk out of the conference room, leaving the two agents behind, she follows Jane along the wide corridor to their assigned office. She peers in and scans her eyes over her new settlement.  
"I get an office?" She asks in surprise. Jane watches her for a moment. He knows another surprise she has yet to uncover, one she'd also forgotten about...  
"That's your desk," he informs her, pointing to the one placed a chairs space away from the right side wall. "And that's supposedly mine."  
"We're sharing an office?"  
"Yep... They're expecting you to keep me under control," he smirks. She rolls her eyes then curiously wanders in and inspects her new station. Then she sees her forgotten credentials placed neatly in the middle of her desk, in front of a pen holder. She picks up the badge and opens the little wallet it's in to see her information on one side and the shiny metal insignia on the other. That's when the small rectangular sheet of plastic, with 'FBI' printed in bold blue letters on the top, catches her eye. She slides it to the edge of the desk and then holds it in her hand, reading the various text. Suddenly her eyes light up and Jane knows... Her head darts up in his direction and she just stares at him, focusing on the three words bouncing around in her head. Her three important words are rather different to an average person's three important words...  
"I- it-" she can't even form a distinguishable sentence. He simply smiles at the pure shock and content on her face for something _he_ had done.  
"You know about this?" She asks, her words coming out as one as she held up the card.  
"I don't know... What does it say?.."  
She grips it with both thumbs and index fingers and reads the words again and again in her head as she walks towards him.  
"S-_Senior_ Special Agent?" She breathes, completely bewildered, still gazing at the plastic. His mind wanders to the conversation he'd had with his 'superiors' and a smirk plays at his lips absentmindedly as he remembers how he'd been so cunning and clever in making them agree. Informing them of Lisbon's great conquers as a Senior Special Agent in the CBI, and before that when she was merely a rookie on Sam Bosco's team in San Francisco. Taking down a notorious, sadistic, child rapist that had been roaming the streets freely, claiming more and more victims, for months on end. Plus he slipped in a few Jane tricks they had yet to learn.  
He's suddenly dropped back into reality when she comes crashing against him, flinging her arms around his neck.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" She mutters into his shoulder. He modestly smiles, something that doesn't appear in him often, and calmly returns her embrace. When she pulls away, still clutching the card, a cheeky warmth spreads across her face.  
"You've nearly redeemed yourself for the years of crap you put me through," she smirks.  
For the briefest couple of minutes she'd forgotten about her current predicament, but then a fog swallows up the light in her eyes as she remembers everything. Jane was too busy manoeuvring cushions on his new claimed couch to notice his friend's sharp change of emotion. She stands in the same place, emptily gazing into space, fiddling with the card. It's when she realises what she's doing that she jumps into action again, briskly walking to her desk and sitting down. Her mind still focuses on the same train of thought, but she continues with her act of 'normal'. She pinches the clip and dreamily brings it to her chest where she fastens it onto the pocket of her suit jacket. Using her hands to see, and her eyes to think. She can't help but contemplate what 'could have been' with her and Joe... For once in her hectic, job filled life, she'd had the time to socialise with people in the outside world. The _real_ world. Where people had the option to know about the killers that walked their streets, unlike Lisbon who was dealing with them every day.  
The rest of the day flew by as she acquainted various new colleagues and quickly caught up with Cho. His life hasn't had much change, except for the new job, and he hadn't much either.  
Later that night she was kindly dropped off at her hotel by a friendly member of her new team that went past it on her route home. Her furniture and other various items wouldn't arrive at her apartment until tomorrow, so for tonight she'd booked a room.

The next day she spent time filling in some final paperwork for her transfer and helped with the case the team were working by chipping in with ideas. Her and Jane were allowed to skip this one, as they hadn't been in it from the start, but what else was there to do? However when the expected phone call came to inform her that her furniture had arrived, Agent Fischer reluctantly said she could go and sort it out. It was 'better to go now when it's quiet, than waste valuable case time and put more people's lives in danger'. So she'd fled from the building and was about to call a taxi when none other than a black SUV stopped beside her and the backdoor window was opened. She peered in and saw Jane sat beside a surly looking agent; one of his 'Babysitters'.  
"Jump in!" Jane calls, motioning to the passenger seat in front of him.  
"Where're we going?" She asks.  
"I'm taking you home and then helping you unpack."  
"That won't be necessary," she replies, too good hearted to take the offer.  
"Don't worry, these lovely men will be waiting in the car outside," he says, noticing how uncomfortable she is around him when the agents are watching their every move and listening in to their private conversations. She pretends to consider this modified offer.  
"Oh... Okay then..." She walks around the front and hops in.  
When they arrive outside her new home, they get out and she politely thanks the agent driving before walking to the main entrance. They take the stairs to the second floor and she brings out the keys that had been mailed to her earlier in the week. When she pushes the door open, instead of seeing boxes and furniture abandoned the place had been set out, well, the living room had, just a few boxes left of personal possessions.  
"Teresa..."  
She looks up from the furniture and follows the sound of the voice, Jane doing the same behind her.  
"Joe?" She asks, finally stepping into the room.  
"Who's this?" He questions, walking towards them. She can hear the pang of jealousy in his voice as he looks Jane up and down with slight disgust.  
"Oh, don't mind me," he says.  
"Uh... Joe, this is Patrick Jane-"  
"Ah, _the_ Patrick Jane," he says, stretching out his hand.  
"Yes..." He shakes his hand, studying the stranger.  
Lisbon walks further into the room, leaving the men stood at the door, scanning each other discreetly as they each try to warn the other off.  
"How did you get in?" She asks him, not liking him in her personal space when she's absent.  
"The keys from the removal men."  
"How did you find me?"  
"I saw the letter of confirmation..." He admits.  
"Uh... Jane... G-Go and make some tea," she stutters, busily trying to figure this all out in her head. He takes the subtle hint and leaves in the direction of a door, some might have thought he was following the scent of his beloved tea.  
"Joe... You shouldn't be here..." She mutters.  
"I am though Teresa," he says, holding out his arms.  
"I... I just don't know..." She whispers, slowly walking towards him and wrapping her arms beneath his shoulders. She didn't know what was happening, but she just needed comfort... To be held.  
"He's the reason you came here..." He suddenly blurts out. She pulls away and looks at him with utter disgust.  
"Don't-" she spits. "Don't you dare try to make me the bad one in this."  
"I'm right though? Yes?"  
She lowers her head and unconvincingly shakes it.  
"Uh... Um... Sorry... Do you take sugar?" Jane asks, popping his head around the corner.  
"Do I look like I take sugar?" Joe replies.  
"Stop it..." She mumbles at Joe's harsh comment. Jane takes his answer as the best he's going to get and disappears behind the door again.  
"What?" Joe questions, referring to her quiet plea of peace.  
"You!" She bites back. "You turn up out of nowhere, after days of arguing, expecting me to forgive your lame excuses and being a right bastard!"  
Jane dunks the teabags and raises an eyebrow at the muffled voice he hears from a distressed Teresa Lisbon through the wall.  
"I waited here for you!"  
"... Why?.." She whispers, feeling saddened at what he might come out with.  
"I... I need you Teresa... Please don't... Please don't turn me away."  
Her heart tightens as she fights for her brain to control the matter.  
Jane hears nothing but silence. He's clearly not '_Joe's_' number one person right now, so he may as well ruin his chances at peace with yet another man.  
"Tea's ready!" He chirps, entering the room. He sees her extremely drained, thankful look as she sits down on one of the couches. She knows he understands. At least part of it anyhow. Jane hands Lisbon a mug of strong coffee and carefully manoeuvres one cup from his left hand, into his empty right one, then holds it out for Joe to take it. He pushes his arm aside, and storms towards the front door.  
"See you Teresa," he shouts, then slams the door shut. Jane watches as she sinks further into the couch. He gives her a pitying look when she glances up at him.  
She closes her eyes, trying to construct a basic sentence. "Uh... Sorry, I wasn't expecting him."  
"Don't make excuses for him Lisbon..." He says, saving her the hassle. They quietly sit and sip their hot beverages for a few minutes. Lisbon's mind is going crazy with questions and insults, whereas Jane's is calm, although he himself would like a few answers.  
"Is there anything I can do?" He asks. Her eyelids flicker when she looks up from staring aimlessly into the dark, swirling liquid in the mug she's so tightly gripping. The scent of the coffee has woken her up, yet made her slightly drowsy at the same time.  
"Uh... Um," her voice comes out in a cloudy mumble as she frantically scans her mind. "Just give me a sec..." She says.  
"I have to finish my tea first, so take your time," he kindly assures her. She gently nods and leaves her mug, half full, on the coffee table. She glances into the kitchen and sees the small, square table set up against the wall. She then moves onto her bedroom. The bed frame is pushed against the centre wall, the mattress leaning against the opposite one. Would it be incredibly inconvenient to ask Jane into her bedroom to help move the mattress? She could possibly move it alone, but risks injuring herself, which would not be a great idea considering the tasks her job requires he to do. Kicking down doors with a pulled muscle? Not something she fancies experiencing.  
She walks back out of the room and quietly approaches him, still seated on the couch. When he feels her presence he lowers his cup and saucer onto his lap and turns his head.  
"Could I ask you to help me?.." She trails off, not wanting to specify what exactly she needs help with. Although she knows he wouldn't even flinch at being invited into her boudoir.  
"Of course," he says, placing his tea on the table and getting up. "Lead the way."  
She walks past the kitchen, so he eliminates that room, and there's surely no need to move furniture in the bathroom?.. His heart rate gathers momentum, realising there's only one place left in this little apartment. He isn't particularly sure why he feels the way he does, well... He has a few ideas explaining it... But none that he is willingly going to give into without cause. He hesitates by the door which she turns around and smirks at, a slight blush settling across her cheeks.  
"It's okay, you can come in..." She murmurs. He nods and his lips draw into a thin line, curving up at one end. She walks to the farthest side of the mattress and grabs a soft material handle. He goes to the other side and does the same. Somehow they both lift it in sync, Jane nodding to her, telling her to move forward to the bed frame. After a few lost grips and some 'skilled' manoeuvring, the mattress sits atop the wooden planks that are attached to the solid bed frame. She scans the room for something and then spots it behind Jane.  
"Can you grab a sheet out of there please," she asks, pointing to the black bin liner. He turns around to follow her finger and rummages in the bag, bringing out a neatly folded square of material.  
"This one?" He checks.  
"Yeah, that'll do..." She holds out her hands, expecting him to pass it over. Instead he shakes it so it unfolds and throws it over the surface of the mattress. She's in surprise to begin, but then she goes along with it and tucks in the sheet on her side, as he does the same on the other. As she finishes the end of the bed he rifles through the bag again and drops two pillow cases and a duvet cover on the floor. He then clutches onto the duvet and shakes the bag off.  
"Oh crap..." She mutters under her breath.  
"Problem?" He asks.  
"I don't know where the pillows are."  
They both glance around the room but see nothing.  
"I'm just going to see if it's out there, I'll be back in a minute," she tells him.  
A few moments later she returns with two pillows wedged between her arm and stomach, her head peeping out the top. Jane can't withhold a chuckle at the sight before him.  
"Here, I'll do that. You do these," she says, pushing the pillows into his face and picking up the mess of duvet on the floor.  
"Ah, yes. This seems... Far more straight forward," he says.  
As soon as they've both lowered the duvet onto the bed Teresa sits on it then flops onto her back, her legs dangling over the side. He smiles sweetly and carefully sits on the end, propping one leg up on the mattress and using the other to support him.  
"Tell me to mind my own business-" he begins. She'd been waiting for his curiosity to get the better of him, and now she knows what he's going to say next. "But what kind of... _Relationship_... Did you have with Joe, exactly?"  
She's extremely tempted to tell him to mind his own business, but she yearns for comfort that, apart from the three times her and Joe _had_ made it to bed, she hadn't received in _so_ many years. She pushes herself into sitting position again.  
"I..."  
He's surprised as soon as she opens her mouth. For Lisbon to willingly share personal information with him, well... It was a rare, and sometimes, a beautiful thing.  
"I met him on a case we were both assigned to..."  
He knows she can't see him, but he nods in understanding.  
"And... I guess things took off from there."  
"How long had you... Been dating?.." He questions, not knowing how much she's prepared to share.  
"Uh... Around eight months..."  
"Oh... So... What's the situation now?"  
She sighs... Not in sadness, but... In exasperation.  
"He didn't want me to take the job. I did."  
"If... This is because of me Teresa?.."  
"No, no..." She says, reassuring him. She gets up and comes to sit beside him, although still not making eye contact. "I promise this is nothing to do with you..."  
"You sure? He seemed not too pleased to see me?" He chuckles.  
"Take no notice. He gets like that."  
"Why?"  
"Because I speak with guys."  
"Well, that's a leap forward, considering me a 'guy' now, huh?"  
"Some people do," she smirks.  
"Anyway, carry on..."  
"I don't know what there is to say."  
"Well, are you madly and deeply in love with him?" His eyes light up at the humorous wording.  
"I-uh. It's... Let's just say, I'm not spending any more time dealing with him."  
"So you'd stay with him if he gave you no grief?"  
"I can't stay with him, if I'm not with him."  
"What?"  
"I'm not with him Jane."  
"Literally? Or in terms of dating?"  
"Both."  
"I'm sorry..." He mutters, wrapping a hand around her shoulders and pulling her to him.  
"I don't know what you're sorry for. Like I said, you weren't the cause of this."  
"Well... You're all alone again."  
"No. I've got you," she chirps, her head against his shoulder. "I've got my job. I'm good."  
"Really?" He asks, not convinced. She pulls out of his grip and for the first time since they'd drank their drinks she looks him in the eye.  
"Yes. Really."  
"Okay then... It's alright if you're not though."  
"I'm just fed up," she sighs, facing forward again. He waits for her to continue, knowing she will in her own time. "For once in my miserable life, I had someone else who looked after me. The last time that had happened was before my mother had died and Dad had gone completely mad."  
"Like you said, you've got me."  
He doesn't want to take advantage of her when she's in a state like this. But right now they're having a serious conversation, perhaps the only one, suitable to bring up such a thing, for the next couple of years, he can't risk doing nothing. She may not believe him any other time...  
"I care about you," he says softly.  
She sighs again. "I know you do, you just don't have the best way of showing it sometimes..."  
"No, Teresa, you don't understand... I _care_ about you, more than anyone should."  
Her eyes widen slightly and sideward glance at him a few times, her mouth moving, but no words coming out.  
"Um... T-thank you?.." She finally replies awkwardly. He chuckles, a hint of sadness and rejection ebbing into the waves. Her stomach seems to flip as she doesn't know where to draw confidence from, she can't let him walk out of this not knowing...  
She turns to face him, as he does the same when he notices her movement, and they simply study each other for a few seconds. However her ravenous eyes are watching him just to buy her a few seconds more time. Before she's reached a proper decision her hands are around his neck and pulling him closer, then her lips crash against his. She can't think of anything other than needing him. He doesn't want to frighten her off or force her into doing anything, so decides to let her lead him anywhere she wants. Whether it be out the front door, or window knowing Lisbon, or into her bed, he'll let her chose the way she's comfortable with. Her tongue wants to meet his, but she pulls away... Away from him. Their heads hover just millimetres apart as green and blue collide. She searches for answers in him, some which she knows aren't there.  
"Are you okay?.." He whispers, his voice hoarse and partially worried. She nods and tries to regulate her breathing.  
"You're the agent, aren't you supposed to be healthier than me?" He grins as he sees the effect he has on her.  
"If you want to continue, shut up," she blurts out between inhalation and controlling the places her eyes wander. This should provide the answer to the question she has long pondered... He remains silent, only watching her and lifting his hand up to swiftly tuck some hair behind her ear. He'd always loved the scent of whatever shampoo she'd used and for years had merely wanted to touch her locks, just to see if they were as soft as they appeared. And they are.  
His hand lingers by the side of her head. He desperately wants to be joined with her again... He gently drops his hand onto her shoulder, hoping to gain some form of reaction that could tell him whether to go on or not. He slowly moves his fingers along her collarbone and round the side of her neck, following the golden cross chain, watching her face as he does so. Her eyes stay focused on his, her breathing becoming shaky when his long fingers trail to the back of her neck. He stops and leaves his hand at her nape. Why did he stop? She flies forward and kisses him, knocking him off balance but she takes hold of his shoulders and steadies him, their lips welded together. Without even considering it, he gently holds the back of her head and carefully, yet forcefully, pushes her backwards so she's lying beneath him. She starts undoing the buttons of his shirt, his tongue snaking into her mouth. She often misses his signature vest, but right now she's thankful it's absent... It's one less thing to remove... He gradually gets slightly further away from her, craning his neck so their lips don't separate, and tries to start removing her top, but her hands venture into his golden waves and, with a surprisingly great force, pushes him nearer again. He grumbles and drags his lips from hers. They both gulp down air as he waits for her to say something. However once they'd refilled their lungs a few seconds later, she pulls him on top of her, something he'd been trying to prevent doing, and she rolls them over so she ends up straddling his stomach. She whips off her t-shirt and discards of it as he hurriedly removes his suit jacket. She hungrily helps him be rid of his shirt too as she undoes the bottom button that sits just above his trouser line.  
"This is wrong," she says a minute later, not stopping unclipping her belt buckle.  
"Why?" He moans between the kisses he's trailing up her bare arm.  
"It's _you_," she breathes. Referring to him as her friend, colleague. It just seems odd to her to be seeing what hides beneath the clothes of a man she's spent the past eight years with.  
"Yep... It's... Me."  
She bends down to passionately kiss him, her jeans only undone, but not removed. However that all changes in a matter of seconds as they both assist the other with taking off the garment...

They both sleep, their moist bodies pressed against each other. If she doesn't feel cared for now, then he's lost of ways to prove it. The light outside has almost faded away and their drinks are sat stone cool on the coffee table, untouched since she'd asked him for help. Their breathing and the tap tap tap of water leaking from the faucet in the kitchen are the only sounds that fill the apartment.  
But suddenly there's an angered thud on the door. Teresa jumps upright, panicking. She doesn't have visitors. Ever.  
"Shh... It's okay," Jane soothes behind her, making the memory of what they'd done flash in her mind. She settles back down, his arm beneath her shoulders and he pulls her closer, making her feel safe. But whoever it was wanted to see her because they knock again, even louder this time.  
"Ugh... I'll get it..." He murmurs, husky with sleep.  
"No, no... I'll go," she pecks him on the cheek then realises she doesn't have anything to throw on quickly.  
"Damn. Jane," she calls quietly, but frantically. "I need to wear something."  
"Yes, you do..." He smirks.  
She glares at him and quickly yanks her top over her naked torso and pulls the jeans on.  
"Going commando?.." He asks, his eyes lighting up.  
"Thanks for helping," she huffs sarcastically and runs from the bedroom. "One sec!" She calls to the eager visitor. She notices her jacket on the back of the couch and sloppily throws it on, trying to cover up her lack of a bra...  
She swings the door open and the colour drains from her face.  
"Agent Lisbon," the security officer greets. "Jane ready?"  
"Uh... No..."  
He tries to look into her apartment but she quickly distracts him.  
"He's just going for a shower, says the one at the detention centre isn't so nice," she smiles, rolling her eyes.  
"Hmm... Right. I suppose that's okay. What time will he be ready, do you think?"  
"Ohhhh... I'm not sure..." She wrinkles up her nose and shakes her head, trying to think of what to say next. "He can stay here tonight. On the couch?"  
"No, he's got to be back in his detention suite."  
"But he's accepted the five year contract?"  
"We don't trust him. He might try to run."  
"Agent... I'm an officer of the law, I promise if he stays here tonight, I will have him at work, eight o'clock sharp..."  
"I believe _you_ Agent Lisbon. Just not him..."  
"Please," she begins desperately. "He's got to help me with some furniture." She leans closer to him and mumbles, "part of my punishment for him. He's not getting off lightly."  
"Okay... I'll make a few calls and check. If it gets the all clear, I'll see you both tomorrow. If not, I'll be back in an hour."  
"Thank you..." She says gratefully. He nods and starts walking down the stairs as she gently pushes the door shut. She breathes a sigh of relief and then quickly returns to her bedroom.  
"I just saved your arse," she tells him.  
"And I'm thankful. I'm sure you are too," he winks at her. She closes the door and sheds her jacket then clambers back under the covers.  
"We most likely have an hour Jane..." She says unhappily, knowing how tough the FBI are and how unlikely it is that they'll actually allow her request. He wraps his arms around her and plants a loving kiss on the top of her head.  
"You're beautiful..." He whispers into her brunette curls. She nuzzles closer to him and he squeezes her, being careful not to hurt her.  
"What should we do?.." She asks after a few minutes, referring to their relationship.  
"I just want to sleep..." He mutters.  
"So why aren't you?.." She asks, her hot breath on Jane's chest making his skin tingle.  
"Because I want to wait for you to sleep first..."  
"Why?" She yawns.  
"Because I do."  
"That's not an answer."  
"Fine... Because I want you... To feel loved in your dreams."  
"That's so cheesy..." She mumbles, sleep rapidly seducing her.  
"Yep. What else could I say?"  
"Mm..." Her eyelashes brush against his skin as they close and he places another kiss on her crown. He did mean it though. About her being loved...


End file.
